Under Review 2
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agent Jason. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Mar 09 11:35: My ROBLOX username is LUBlasterBuilder, and this is a link to the place in question in this message: http://www.roblox.com/Luniverse-LUQ-Part-1-Avant-Gardens-VE-place?id=78801571 Please read the entirety of my message and apply accordingly without a pre-made response. My most popular place (the first one listed on my profile) is currently "under review" and nobody can visit the place except me. It is under review because moderators believe it is violating copyright, but I would like to know how it is doing so. I made all of the game's content. Previously, the game's name was LEGO Universe Quest, using the word LEGO as an adjective to avoid trademark infringement. I recently changed it to Luniverse to ensure that my game is not put under review any longer. My game doesn't infringe copyright or trademark rules. I ensure you I fully understand the rules of copyright and trademark, and I have looked over the description, content, and title of my games to confirm that they don't go against any of these rules. I have read the LEGO Group's Terms of Use, Privacy Policy, and Fair Play Act, and ROBLOX's Terms of Service and Privacy Policy for all information regarding the matter, and my games don't break any of those guidelines at all. I request my game is no longer put under review. In the future, I will continue to take measures to make sure that my games don't infringe any copyright or trademark laws, and the games' titles will not include the word LEGO at all, except if it is used as an adjective (but not 'LEGO Universe'). Please don't respond with a pre-made response or rules of copyright or trademark; I need help and advice as to what to do so that ROBLOX no longer places my place under review. Thanks. Jason, Mar 10 19:10: Good Afternoon Cole, Thank you for contacting us regarding your game. As long as Lego is used in any way, this game will remain under review. We do not allow the use of anything Lego related. Lego's Terms of Service does not apply to our site. Nothing Lego related can be used within a game you created. As long as that is being utilized in your game in any way, it will remain in this status. Thank you, Jason Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Mar 10 22:38: So if I remove the word LEGO from its description or title, it will not be under review. LEGO's Fair Play Act states that the word LEGO can be used without violation of copyright if it is used as an adjective. Is it fine if I include the word LEGO once in my description and use it as an adjective, or include it when saying that my game is not sponsored, authorized, or endorsed by the LEGO Group? That would comply to the rules of the LEGO trademark, and there would be insufficient reason for ROBLOX to justly remove the information from my game or hold it under review. My question is this: can my game come off review if I remove all mentions of LEGO except for the part in my place's description that says, "LEGO® is a registered trademark of the LEGO® Group, which does not sponsor, endorse, or authorize this site or ROBLOX game place or its counterparts."? That would be completely legal when it comes to trademark, so there's really no reason it shouldn't be allowed. Until you respond with an answer to that question, I will temporarily remove all mentions of LEGO from my description. Jason, Mar 11 12:00: Good Afternoon Cole, As previously mentioned, Lego's Terms of Service and other rules do not apply to our website. Nothing Lego related can you be used in your game on our site. No words, no references, no logos. Nothing Lego related at all. You will need to remove everything that is Lego related before we will consider removing this from the review state. I hope this clears things up for you. Thank you, Jason Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Mar 11 23:17: You don't understand. LEGO's Fair Play Act is a statement about how to use the word LEGO and other trademarks on any other sites, so it should apply to ROBLOX too. game no longer has any mention of LEGO in it, and it is still under review. Category:Real Support Tickets